Sakura Addiction
by Lime Me Dots
Summary: No matter how hard, he always came back looking for her. Her past was dreary, bloody, and her present brought colours to his life. Her future, no one knows, but it didn't matter. As long as she was here. HibariXSakura MukuroXSakura slight bit of 1496
1. Her

I do not own this story. Just the plot. And my bed. Wait nope. Not even that. Just me and my glasses.

* * *

He didn't mean to threaten the new student. And he also didn't mean to get into an fight ether. For the first time. He didn't mean it.

Because he was being crushed by killer intent

At this _very _moment.

He wasn't going down though. No. His pride was on the line here! To lose against a _pink_ haired girl? He would never be able to live it down.

The said girl, looked a bit like Haru. Her hair was up, and she had hypnotic dark jade eyes. Though it went well with her pink hair. Most people wouldn't be able to look good in those colours, yet she looked stunning.

And the wind was quiet strong on the roof today. Thank god for her leggings or else. That would have been just **awkward**.

But seriously.

The wind whistled, seemingly signaling their fight, as they sped towards each other. Hibari with his tonfas, her who's name was Sakura had her fist. They ran, with all their might. That was until, Hibari noticed the floor shift. He jumped, just like Sakura expected. Right into her trap.

"W-what? An illusion?" Hibari's sharp eyes landed onto pink hair. It was right in his face. He cursed under his breath.

"Smart, how did you notice so fast?" Even as she asked, she changed the school to a garbage dump. She heard about his 'obsession' for this school. Might as well turn his nightmare into reality.

Hibari didn't have enought time to reply, he tried hard not to pay attention to the illusion. It was kinda hard. He was stuck in it. He just about got a hit to his chest. Just feeling the air around it, he knew, that it was much stronger than the boxer freaks punches. A feat that is.

"I'll bite you to death." A smirk creeped onto his face. And with that, he swung his tonfas to protect himself. He heard the clang, her fist would be hurting for quite a bit.

She didn't reply. her fist was hurting, she didn't dare heal it. She put up her weakest genjustu, yet he found out about it. So, she decided, why not use medical jutsu? The kid won't know what hit him at all.

She skidded across the roof, as he landed, like a feather. And so she charged once again, not given him any time to attack but defend himself.

Hibari smirked, why was she attacking him once again? What he didn't notice was the light green surrounding her hand,

She didn't have to land a hit, she just had to skim his hand and so she did.

"What?" He looked down at his hand. One of his tonfas fell to the ground. He couldn't feel his hand, or even move it ! He looked towards the girl, she was grinning madly.

Just as he was about to go fight her again, Tsuna and the group appared, except Chrome. She was on a 'date' with Ken.

How that animal got a date with he, must have been Chikusa's idea.

"Ah, I see you have met my dear friend here."

Hibari stared at the baby with his sharp eyes, his hand gripping his tonfas loosely. Tsuna, looked at Hibari, his chest muscels heaved up and down. He was panting so ever slightly. And his jacket, it dangled dangerously on the railing.

The pinkette was sticking her tongue out, as Hibari turned to look at her. He then glanced at the baby.

"What, do you mean baby?" he growled as he said those words.

"What he says is true, now kid, don't be so angry here, you _would _have **lost **_aganist_**me.**~" she said uncaringly, as she stood atop the railing. She didn't even seem to waver atop it.

"Woah," Tsuna said. The group nodded in agreement. Though not Reborn. He had known already.

Enought said.

She jumped forward before any of them could move a muscel.

She just jumped off the school.

She just jumped down.

She just jumped.

She jumped.

"Oh. My. God!" They were all panicing, Tsuna ran down the stairwell, the rest following. Of course Hibari calmly, just walked back towards the railing, and grabbed his jacket, putting it around his shoulders uncaringly as he went to lay down.

"Your not going to do anything?" Reborns eyes were blocked behind his hat.

"Why should I? It is not my problem is it? She just jumped." Hibari murmured as he continuesly looked towards the sky. He couldn't feel his arm.

She reminded him too much of cherry blossoms.

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

Tsuna and his group found the said girl in the distnace running while punching the air comically. And shouting something about _ramen?_

Wait, Tsuna distantly remebered something earlier in the morning. He went into his thinking pose.

"_Hello class, we have a new student here," the teacher opened the door for said student," please, introduce yourself."_

_Tsuna looked at Kyoko blushing, daydreaming about the day he and her would get married. He was so into his daydream he didn't even cathch her name or antything about her that is._

"_You can sit by the window over there, ah yes, by Hiroko-kun," she then turned back to the board and started teaching._

"I wasn't paying attention to the teacher earlier," Tsuna turned around, "do any of you guys know her name?"

Yamamoto stepped in for this. "Her name is Haruno Sakura it seems. Transfered here from China it seems. And she likes to fight I'm guessing? Ahaha." He continued to laugh. Akwardly.

They just stood there akwardly, until Ryohei had to leave for boxing. Shouting about being 'EXTREME' as he ran there.

What a kid. But they know how to enjoy life. Thats good.

Because, it could leave at will.

Or not.

Depends.

* * *

I jumped. So what. I didn't die or anything right?

It was a simple jump.

Like when you jump down buildings when your life sucks. Wait.

Nevermind about that part. Anyways... Why wasn't there a ramen bar anywhere I go?

Damn. I've been influenced by Naruto...

While walking down the road_ coolly _Sakura spotted a pair eating ice cream. It was quiet cute. The boy was trying to be a gentleman.

But was failing right now.

"HAHAHA." she looked like an idiot laughing out loud. But really? No one knew her at least.

Or so she thought.

Hibari was walking by an ice cream store to check on Chrome. Each of them did it. He really didn't have much to do, so it was his turn. Gokudera almost got caught by Ken. He sucked at that stuff.

Laughing was heard from a distance. It was directed near Chrome and Ken! Were they going to sabotage the date?

If it was ruined on is shift he would never be able to fight the baby! He, of course made a deal before accepting this thing anyways. But right now, he unfortunately had a date to save!

"K-ken?" Chrome was fidgeting and blushing a lot. She heard laughing but didn't think much of it.

"Y-yeah? Chrome, whats wrong?" He was genuinely worried about her when he saw her red. What he didn't know was that he was red himself.

"C-c-can I," she was beat red and fidgeting, "canIkissyouplease?" Chrome finished by saying it super fast. She felt embarrassed as Ken looked at her strangely.

Thought, Ken was not looking at her strangely, he was looking at her _lovingly._ Yes, he looked weird when he was trying to look _lovingly_.

He did understand what she said. He grabbed her blushing face, stared at it, then dived in for a kiss.

But then, it became a full make-out session. People had the decency to move away from them. Well a few of them that it. Gross.

But with Sakura? She was met with a fistful of grass in her face.

"What the fuc-." Her head was smashed into the ground once again.

Her life going well, enjoying life, watching 2 kids have a great time, then what do you know? She was kicked to the ground. And was being sat on right at this moment. Fuck her life.

Who was sitting on her too? It was a guy, but which guy? OH GOD!

She didn't want to do it, but she had too. Thought, she didn't want to ruin that little make-out session. How did they breath? They were doing that for over 5 min by now !

"**_Sakura, remember me?"_**

She stayed still. That voice. In the prison.

'Yeah I do. You didn't get free yet?'

"_**No of course not. And my dear little Chrome there is all grown up too."**_

'Wait, wait, that girl, who is having that make-out session? Thats _the_ girl that you stay in?'

"_**Unfortunately, yes. Its quiet awkward so I decided to talk with you. Has it been 2 weeks already?"**_

'Yeah quiet. Doesn't feel-' Her connection was broken off as her pink hair was grabbed forcibly away.

"DUDE! Like what the-" A hand was slapped to her mouth, thus shutting her up.

They were behind a bush. And with that, the guy was off of her ! YES! She shoot up, but was pulled down right again. She turned and looked at the puller and was just about to punch him silly. Until she saw who it was.

"_**Kufufufufufu. Good luck on life."**_ Mukuro's wise words were nailed deeply into her head. They weren't _that_ wise, but you know? It was _Mukuro._

Hibari pulled the 2 of them out of the way of the touchy kissing couple. Geez. No control of hormones. And he was 16! He had hormones actually, and _really_ knew how to control them.

Yet, Hibari galnced towards the girl. She was so annoying to control. First shouting, then jumping up. God. She was shocked to see who it was. So he leaned in, whispered into her ear, telling her_ all about the situation at hand._

She seemed to understand at least.

He felt himself feel a bit weak when he was by her. It was probably that disease.


	2. The Moment

_The sakura blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand, where there is nothing. It was fleeting and gentle. I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you._

Sakura giggled. It wasn't towards the couple, it was directed toward him.

Hibari.

She was trying to keep it down, as people stared at them weirdly. They were _behind_ a _bush_. She just couldn't keep it in, nether did she want to ruin the date, so she held it in for a few seconds, shooting up, and speeding away. Laughter was heard in the distance.

_That child who slips through the gate as usual grabs ahold of something each day with eyes that shine brightly._

Hibari looked in the direction that girl ran off too. He was pretty sure that distant laughter was hers. He had _no_ idea of what she was laughing at. The date was going smoothly, as they let go and were taking a breather.

_And as for me, I repeat nothingness everyday._

Minutes past, the couple finally left, going back to their 'house'. Hibari smirked. Finally, and so he got up, dusted some things off of him, and saw Hibird in the distance. He smiled so ever slightly. His day went quiet _well_.

_And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flower would blossom._

Hibari was walking home, he lived alone. In a very traditional house. Unlike the others. He liked it that way. He looked up, it was very dark. He fell asleep and pasted way to much time at school. He was almost home, having to walk by a small green area. It was a beautiful night...

**WHAM.**

He just about dropped his guard. He extended his tonfas as he spotted a body sprawled in front of him. Thought, he couldn't tell much about it, as there was hardly and light around him.

"Tsk. A waste of time, but..." Hibari was feeling better than usual, so he took out his cell phone and shone the light. Shock hit him. It was the girl from earlier. Sakura!

_The sakura blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there is nothing._

Hibari really couldn't believe he was doing this. Really. Right now, he was carry the girl bridal style to his house. She was bleeding everywhere, and had wounds all over and scars too. Surprising, really _surprising._

_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you._

And so, he finally made it. Leaving her on his mat, leaving the room for bandages and a futon. But unknownst to him, Sakura clutched her head in pain, as she lost _it. _

_I put away the dirtied spike deep in my heart._

Sakura remembered her time. Her time in prison. Her time back _there._With Kabuto and Madara. Even further back, with her time with the _Rookie 9_. Her time, where it was _blissful_.

_You are searching for the spring's escape route saying "This is good enought", aren't you?_

Hibari strolled towards his room, where he placed her. He felt kinda exposed now that he brought home a person to his house. A girl at that too. He made it, and scrambled over to her side instantly, as she was sweating bullets, clutching her head. Her stomach was bleeding more than ever.

"Stupid girl, stop struggling." that was all that was spoken through the night as Hibari tried to console her.

Tears seeped out of the corner of her eyes as he treated her. Thought, it started to heal itself, her skin stitching itself back together. All he had to do was clean her, and bandage her up. It was going to be a _long_ night for him. And her.

_The ball I lost and gave up on... The one who found it for me, it was you, wasn't it?_

It was a Saturday, and normally he would have spent them at the school, napping, but instead fell asleep beside somebody. He was so tired from the fight yesterday, and that pulled an all nighter that he collapsed. Beside Sakura, in a very, very _awkward position._

_The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind._

"Ugh..." Sakura groaned in weariness. She brought her hands to her head. A pain came sharply from stomach as she sat up. Her eyes were adjusting to the scenery and lights.

"Man... Where the hell am I?" putting her hands on her face, she just sat there, not even noticing the load on her legs. That was, until a hand pushed her down. _That's _when she noticed.

_Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you._

Birds flew from their trees as an ear piercing scream was heard..

Hibari, awoken so easily was furious. F U R I O U S. Killer intent was emitting from him, literally. Sakura thought she could _see _it. Damn. Though, she realized something. Why was Hibari here? She looked down, totally ignoring Hibari, and noticed, this wasn't her house.

She stood up, ignoring the pains and glare, she looked at herself. Still in her uniform. Check. _All _articles of clothes on. Check. She lifted up her shirt, not see the blush on Hibari's face. It was patched up, pretty good for someone who didn't have medical experience she noted.

She looked at Hibari, who was rubbing his eyes, and patting down his hair. She found him, pretty _cute_. But still.

"Oi," he looked up at the sound of her voice, "why am _I _in your house? And what the hell happened man?" She wanted a answer, by the look of her eyes. Fast.

_I have come to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand._

Hibari was getting agitated. Seriously. He saves her life, gives her a place to sleep and this is what he gets? Women. He stood up to confront this girl.

"Why don't _you _tell me why you were bleeding half to death last night? I'm the one that healed you all night."

Sakura eyes widened, she was cornered. Or... Her eyes narrowed, matching the same glare he had. He wasn't that intimidating, compared to the other things she faced before. But...

"Unfinished business." she curtly said as she f ixed the futon for him. Cleaning up her mess she caused him. (Blankets everywhere, tissues of blood, bandages.)

They left it at that, silence filled the air, as she put everything in an neat pile, putting the garbage away, and even making him some tea. She then left, leaving no trace of her behind. she was in fact, an formidable rival he considered.

_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you._

Her pink hair whipped violently in the wind, as she stood in the middle of the field. She had her hands cupped, waiting for the moment, she opened them, letting the contents sweep away into the blue, blue sky.


	3. The Memories Haunting

This story may suck. Sorry. Please help me out in writing. You may have to read My Life, Reborn. Sorry!

I do no own this, except my glasses. R&R ? Please and Thank You! ; )

* * *

The sky was blue. So very blue. And in the distance, you could see shreds of paper, flying along with the wind.

Memories.

.

.

.

Sakura looked up. Had it been 2 years already? She looked down at herself. She looked so, _so _ugly. Her uniform had a rusty colored stain on them and some tears here and there. Bandages peeked out as the wind lifted her shirt so ever slightly.

.

.

.

"I wonder, how everybody is doing..." She looked at the sky, wondering, how her _home _was doing.

.

.

.

Someone was watching her, and she knew it. She twisted around, he face blank as blood lust was crushing anything around her. Her eyes narrowed, whipping a pointed metal item towards the faraway trees.

_**CLANG**_

"Who's there?" Sakura's sharp voice filled the silence. It was an order. And that person, was the same on from this morning. Jumping down from the tree so lightly. Her eyes widened in surprise. All the previous blood lust was gone.

Hibari wouldn't admit, but he was getting chills from even being around her now. He realized, that during the fight, she wasn't even using _half _of her strength.

Who was she?

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl. She was right in front of his face! He looked away from the _pretty_ face to where she was before. Was he thinking for that long? His face stayed passive as he looked back to her face. Small cuts were appearing. There wasn't any on when he was treating her.

.

.

.

Winds were picking up, leafs from the surrounding tree's seemed to circle them. Her bangs flew up, showing her big forehead, and cuts, but something there was just, _strange_. It was a purple diamond. Hibari never was touchy, but he was fascinated by it. And so, his hand placed itself gently on her forehead, holding her bangs up. She was quiet short, reaching up to his shoulders.

.

.

.

Sakura was surprised by the unexpected move. A blush creeped onto her face, so much that her face became scarlet as his hand was placed on her forehead. Her dark jade orbs slowly lifted up, locking eyes with his light gray ones. She shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment. Clutching her skirt tightly as she was. Memories flooded her head that she couldn't think anymore.

.

.

.

His face was hit with shock as he realized what he was doing. Her face was scarlet. All of it, matching with her blush coloured hair. He retracted his hands back to his pockets, jumping back and dashing away.

She found her knees were buckling, and soon afterwards she felt herself falling onto the ground.

More memories came back, filling her head. Tsuande did that to check for herself if she completed the seal. Kakashi-sensei did that when she did something excellent. Sai did that as they were departing again after meeting up in war. Water was dripping. She looked up, see clouds bursting in. It was sprinkling.

.

.

.

After a few minutes, it began to just pour down like crazy. A figure was running in the distant. That figure was Sakura, trying to get back to her house, which was of course, in a far far away place.

.

.

.

As she ran, memories were playing in her head. Especially this _particular _one...

.

.

.

_The Vindice had brought in someone, who was struggling, almost, just almost breaking the chains. They noticed, summoning even _more_ chains. They were to not show mercy on anyone. _

_Especially little pink haired girls._

_All 3 of them pulled, the girl went flying into the mist as they disappeared. When the girl awoke, she was being put into a cell. A tight spaced room. No windows, a door, white walls and just a blanket. After awhile, she manged to break out, sneaking along with the Kyouko Junior High Gang. Underneath an illusion of course. Managing to fool the Vindice. Thought, she was caught, as she killed another batch of mafia members, that were part of an great family. _

_Though, not as great as the Vongola. _

_They took her back. Putting her in the water tube where no light reached, she was to float there, forever. Till she died that was._

_There were many thousands of other tubes, some deeper than ever. And that was how she met the great, handsome Mukuro Rokudo. Within a dream. Or an illusion. Whichever you would call it. _

_._

_._

_._

She made it too a small house. Much like Hibari's but yet much closer to the shrine. It was a very, very traditional house. Sakura tree's surrounded the house.

.

.

.

After taking an shower, and wrapping herdelf in an towel, she looked into the foggy mirror. She then drew a face in the mirror and laughed.

She ignored the cuts and bruises she had, because they''ll eventually go away. With her help or not. Her hair limply hung around her face, grazing her shoulder, just a _bit._

Grabbing her face, she stated, "Che, it didn't even _change _one _bit._ Damn."

Her face morphed into a mask of disgust as she furiously grabbed it, putting it in different views, trying to see one, just _one _difference.

"Tsk." her expression softened, as it has been 2 years since she even changed. She was forever stuck in her 14 year old body, till she was able to revese the _side effects. _

.

.

.

"Forever young. A dream come true, hey?

I have to keep my part of the deal. Because, then _my _debt to him will be re payed. Well, I hope so. I j-just have to-"

.

.

.

Tsuna looked outside, it was a Saturday and it was raining, and here he was, being blown up to pieces by Reborn. Just because he couldn't answer that, so very stupid confusing question!

"Reborn! Do you expect me- ACK!"

Reborn then pressed down on the TNT box. "No good Tsuna. There is a reason why your called that." was then snickered out, by Reborn.

.

.

.

Brushing her hair, she put it up in a loose bun, putting on an headband to keep up her bangs, totally exposing her seal, though, she didn't care. Her house was protected by Sakura trees, put under an illusion, and, was put with traps, and had chakra seals everywhere.

Hah. She was too awesome. She put on a regular baggy sweater, and some sweats, jumping onto her bed. Which was covered with frogs. It was on sale and everything, and, i-it just reminded her of Naruto. Oh, how she missed him. She turned, usually to come face to face with pictures, memories, but those, they were all gone.

Flying with the wind.

That's where they were.

Right. Inside, she wanted to desperately get them back. But she knew, she had to let them go. It has been 2 years.

2 years. She missed them, her heart ached when thinking about them.

That was then a pain erupted within her stomach, her pupils zeroed into the wound. Didn't she heal that? What was going-

An iron taste was coming to her mouth, blood. BLOOD. She couldn't think clearly, her head, it was going, in all directions. She couldn't do anything.

Unprepared. Weak. Those words! They were coming back to haunt her! No, NO!

It felt like she was going to burst! Being pulled in all directions, her muscle shortly stopped working, her eyes were forced to close. She couldn't even cought up the blood. It was caught in her throat. She managed to get her eyes opened, all she saw was her body, there was cuts, brusies forming.

Blood was oozing from everywhere.

.

.

.

What she saw last, was the scarlet blood seeping into her eyes, before she collapsed off onto the floor. Seemingly dead.


	4. The Fight

Hey, just wanted to tell you. I don't have much hope for this story. Not much people seem to even read this... By the way, I don't own much in this story, cept maybe the plot. Please, I beg of you to review! Give me points on how to write! Please and thank-you.

_

* * *

_

Like a balloon,

_rising higher, and higher._

_She couldn't help herself._

_Leaving everybody._

_By choice, and not by choice._

_She was sorry._

_But it was the end._

_Destiny. _

_Fate. _

_They all had a play in this. _

_Ha. _

_She met people. That helped her. _

Her body ached as she sat there, faking her so called death, into the battle actually started. She saw him, getting up at inhuman speed, she clashed kunai to kunai with the dead ninja.

The battle began.

.

.

.

.

She turned around just in time to kick one in the gut. Doing hand seals, she created water clones, and sepreated. They each fought one of the ninja's.

She was going to win. They knew she was going to win. That was until, she saw who 2 of the ninja's were.

Lee. Tenten.

Sakura stopped in the middle of her living room. The flurries of kunai and knives didn't push her into another area. She watched them come at her with blank eyes.

Kabuto **there **_**use the 2 dead body of her comrades ?**_

She was going to rip each limb out. Slowly and painfully. But. She couldn't fight against them.

Tenten didn't live because of her.

Lee was M.I.A. Missing in action.

She couldn't save them.

Standing there like a statue, Lee charged forward, but not before whispering something to Sakura as he came to attack.

"It's okay, I avenged Tenten," tears welled up into his eyes as he came so ever closer,"thats all I ever wanted... Please free us-"

His words were cut off as he stopped suddenly, grabbing his head. An undistingusable aura was felt. Looking up, his eyes were blank, as dead as it could ever be.

Sakura was crying. Waterfalls stained her face. Preparing for a powerful forbidden jutsu, she charged up all of her chakra, closing her eyes.

Tenten then tackled Sakura, wrapping her in chakra restraints. Thus, letting the dead shinobi have the upper hand already.

Chaos errupted as more dead summons were popping up into her room. Surrounding her, who had no chakra.

She would have to rely on her raw strength. Her eyes shone like never before, bruning with determination as she went into a fighting stance.

.

.

.

.

She was doing well, sending Tenten and Lee off to peace together. Fighting against well known shinobi for their strength, she suffered non-fatal wounds. She grabbed a kantana that pierced her pillow, cutting the air, she raised it steadly to the enemies, before going off into a battle.

A few shinobi she never seen landed a deep gash to her forehead, missing her seal by just a hair strand.

_Ignore the pain. Ignore it._

She knew this wasn't going to end.

Oh how right she was. A big powerful force came rushing in. Smoke engulfed the room. A shadow was seen through the smoke.

One of the previous generations of the Legendary 7 Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Fuck, when does this ever end!" Sakura was exhausted to fight with out chakra.

She saw something zoom past her. She then felt something pierce her leg. Her legs, there was _something_ going through it.

Her face was a mix of disgust and confusion. Blood squirted everywhere. That was then, until she was pulled down, by the _wire_ that was in her leg. It will be painful and bloody if she didn't keep tat wire from pulling it.

Her heart was beating more than usual. Thought she had gone through all this before. _Before._

She hoped, that all the pain in her life would wash away. But, deep, deep, in the darkest of her heart and mind, she knew it would never, _ever _end if she was still alive.

.

.

.

.

Being dragged, by wire, a sound was heard , whipping her head back, just for a moment, she spotted another summon.

The Legendary 7 Swordsmen of the Mist.

Didn't they die again already back at the war?

Something was wrong here. Really _wrong._

Turning her head back, she saw a glimpse of long bushy hair, with bandages that hung around his neck. He was tall, so much taller than her.

A mask gave it away. With that height and mask, it was Kuriarare Kushimaru. The wielder of the longsword the "Threading Needle."

Kuriarare was the one pulling on her. He was going to sew her up all together. And now another one summon joined, another swordsmen.

Her life was going horrible at the time being.

.

.

.

.

Ringo Ameyuri was here, and Kuriarare were both attacking her. What was she supposed to do? Something pierced through her shoulder. Her right leg tugged upwards, moving it self. It was too late, wasn't it?

.

.

.

.

Ringo came bursting in, his long hair trailing behind him. His boltsword "Fang." The sword that was imbued with lighting, the one said to be the sharpest sword.

Her leg was placed in an uncomfortable position. She didn't there struggle. Knowing the consequences. She was a target.

An easy one to get; As she saw Ringo jumping, preparing for the stab.

Her face scrunched up in unbearable pain. Her eyes watered. Sweat dribble down her forehead, trailing blood after it.

Ringo twisted one of the swords within her stomach. He took his other one, charging it with lightning, he stabbed it into one of her lungs.

She screamed in pain, not being able to hold it in any longer. Her throat filled with blood, seeping out of her mouth.

Blood gushed out of her nose, her hair uselessly swayed around, out of its bun.

.

.

.

.

She was hurt. Vertigo was overcoming her. Another pain burned through the vein. She didn't have the strength anymore to do anything.

.

.

.

.

Ringo lifted both his swords, before plunging them into damaged flesh. Blood freely oozed around her. Kuriarare cut his strings that tied her up, letting her limbs limply fall. But that didn't mean it was over.

Looking at Ringo for agreement, which was said, he took his longsword, looked at it. For quiet awhile, before bringing it up to the air, and pierced soft, _normal_ flesh.

The final hit. Yet, more dead ninja's were summoned, to make sure she would, well lets say _die by their hands. _That is, of she wasn't dead.

The 2 swordsmen were summoned back. Leaving quiet a ruckus. Ash covered the floor, objects were smashed or toppled over. The walls were littered with blood as kunai's and shruikens. Knives were even indented into the wall.

Blood. It was everywhere. Splattered across the wall, dripping down innocently, slowly, soaking her floor with scarlet.

.

.

.

.

On the floor, a _body_ laid. At first glance, a person might have thought it was nothing, just garbage. But really, it was a body. And if they were to inch over, they might have thought it was a dead boy. But it was a dead girl. Really.

.

.

.

.

Her body, was destroyed. Minced up. Her limbs were a holder to many, many weapons clustered up. Her neck was decorated with cuts and blood. Her chest was covered in a bittersweet colour that made some purge. Her so very, very pale face was dripping with crimson blood. The rosy pink was washed away, as her lifeless pale jade eyes stared into nothingness.

.

.

.

Was this the end?


	5. Life

_Hey it's me. Yay. Update. These charecters are not mine. Anyways, I didn't have ideas for this story. BTW CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOUR AND REVIEW? KAY THANKS._

* * *

She awoke, gasping for air greedily.

Sakura heard 2 yelps of surprise, as well as rushed footsteps. Wait, what was happening?

What the hell?

Slowing down her breathing, she slowly got up from the cot she was in. Her back was in pain, a lot of pain. Cracking her eye open, she instantly closed them. The light! It burns!

Squeezing her eye, she opened them, prepared fully for the blinding light. Ugh. Painful. The white walls and ceiling didn't help at all.

Dammit. Gathering all of her strength, she lifted herself up. Ignoring the hushed voices around her. Ignoring the pain.

Blood was seeping down everywhere, feeling it. It sickened her. Rolling down her bare back. Wait, bare?

Sakura twisted around, noticing there was soaked bandages, and the seal. It was still on her. Seriously? Wasn't it just ink? Just as she was about to peel it, someone pushed her down, or _jumped _on her. Onto her ever so flat chest. Great.

Opening her mouth, yet no sound was heard, not even a croak. Her eyes surprised, much older than her 14 years.

"Ah," it was the baby, Reborn. "I see you awoke. Thank god Hibari was there too save you. You were dead already."

_Dead? She died? When did this happen?_

Her jade green eye widened full of surprise. Why was Reborn here? There were more silhouettes from the corner of her eye, arriving, but that didn't matter. The real question was, Hibari saved her?

Wait, why was her vision, so, cut off? She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but yet not.

She didn't want to know what happened. The memory was so vivid, and crystal clear, she did not need to be reminded about that fight.

It probably wasn't her bloodiest, nether the best, as there was no adrenaline in it, but yet it was the one that brought fear down her back.

Knowing that you didn't have your comrades with you. And to know that the dead that had died twice came back once more, haunting you.

Aw, fuck, she hated that feelin'. The feeling scared, or fear, and maybe even worry. Those were the reasons why you felt pain in a fight. If you _knew _what you wanted in a fight, other than living, than it would hurt later on, but not in the fight.

A crazy world, or universe, whichever one.

But knowing, Hibari saved her deadness, kinda brought butterflies to her stomach, and she promptly pushed the baby off harshly before purging onto the poor, poor floor on her left that did nothing to her.

Yet.

She heard something like a door opening, but did not care, as much as everything else. Sure the small things were important, but not right now.

She saw the world spinning, with little bright lights blinking at her. She felt like she could _fly_. Really. Seriously, she was probably overdose on painkillers.

Was she in a hospital? Taking a sniff, all she could smell was the little puddle of yuck that she put there. Everything, it was just so nauseating.

And with that she fainted. Gladly onto the fluffy white pillow, that before she used to fluff up for patients like herself. Before all the shit and karma hit her.

She wish that she could relive the past again.

But remember, learning from yesterday (_was the fight yesterday?) _she must live for today and hope for tomorrow.

"Is she awake, Reborn-san?"

"Well, no-good Tsuna look at her for yourself, is she breathing or not?"

"I'm sorry," Tsuna stretched the word "sorry" out. " It's just that she just puked out blood when we came in!"

Reborn sighed, knowing that Tsuna would hear, and feel stupid.

Like always.

His black know-it-all eyes observed the body underneath him. Bandaged up, and scars. That seemed to what define her now.

Her arms laid limply around her, but yet, it was bandaged, he would think, that almost everything of her was bandaged up.

A living mummy. Or what those Americans would say.

A few of her bandages had began to soak, her back ones the most, yet no one saw. And if it could not be saw/seen, then it would not be known.

Yet, it was only a dribble, he noted, as nurses, that belonged to the Vongola cleaned up her. And her face, it was not covered up as much, but yet there were lots.

That purple diamond. It shone in the light, but it was hidden beneath her bangs. None of the nurses looked twice at it. Did they not see it? They must be blind!

The main injury that everybody would see was her right eye. The opposite of sweet, sweet Chrome. Eye patch and all. It seemed that poison was put into her eye.

How cruel. But this was life, and life was always cruel. No matter what.

Reborn remembered the day as Hibari came rushing to her. Hmph. He turned around to see that Tsuna had fallen asleep on a couch, but the nurse picked him and Tsuna up, and plopped them onto a couch.

Sakura was needed for surgery as her lungs were flooding up with blood.

Ew. He did_ not _need to know that. Or maybe he did?

But he drifted onto sleep, dreaming about the day Hibari was scared.

_Reborn was drinking his coffee, walking down the street. At night, he didn't know why, but he just _felt _something bad was going to happen. And for that small reason he couldn't sleep._

_Or maybe it was the caffeine._

_He looked down at his coffee, nah. Couldn't be this, wonderful, delicious drink's fault. He could feel Leon, sleeping atop his head._

_Leon had the good life._

_Unlike him. Or anybody else that was involved with the mafia. It could be _fun_ but yet not. And here he was, walking normally until he heard running. And shouts. To keep alive? The voice sounded pretty familiar..._

_...Oh, dear lord, was the shouting _Hibari_? He seriously needed to check this out. This seemed like an emergency. Hibari _never _shouted._

_And there went Reborn, running as fast as he could with those infant legs of hi towards Hibari._

_Reaching there in a matter of time, he saw Hibari hunched over something or _someone_. He turned, which surprised Reborn, so ever slightly._

_He was covered in blood. Though, he wasn't hurt. Reborn cautiously walked toward him, before Hibari shouted him over, "REBORN!"_

_And that was when Reborn saw something bloody. Very bloody. Reborn had a urge to puke as the smell travelled towards him. It wasn't the most pleasant smell._

_He instantly noticed the pink hair. Pink. Sakura. Help was just a phone call away._

She awoke. During surgery. Her breathing became unstable. She never, ever had anyone perform surgery on her without chakra. In war, she had about 10 surgeries all together. But this, it was so different. It was just weird.

Really, couldn't anyone just rub off the seal on her back and legs so she could do this herself?

She wasn't an idiot in this medical field. She, herself was the 2nd best medic in shinobi world.

Yeah, suck on that bitches.

Anyways, more, and _more_ doctors and nurses poured in, restraining her down. Then she realized, what kind of surgery were they performing? Looking down, deeply, she noticed, it was her lungs.

Ah. This would help her speak wouldn't? Understanding, she aloud the doctor or nurse to put her the sleep. But before that, she gave them the craziest glare she could muster.

Poor thing didn't even know one of her eyes were missing. Such a shame. It just made her look insane, with the glare with only with 1 eye.

The one thing that was insane was that nobody knew, not even herself, was that she was never going to ever die.

No matter what. She would _look and feel _dead, but she would never ever be fully dead. Because, really, her time should have ended a long, long, time ago.


	6. Mukuro's Visit

Please review? It'll make everything easier. And please, suggest ideas. I don't have much nowadays. ;/ Sad, I know. But, if you review, I may just update faster !~

_'I never thought you would be my drug.'_

"Who are you _really_?" A whisper, quiet enough so no one would hear, but yet loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura gave a snort. Who the fuck asked a question like that? Only idiots she mused, as she glanced toward the figure. While she, Sakura was stuck to an hospital, there stood_ Mukuro_. An old foe and friend. One that rarely even came and visited.

"You know me. Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Her respond was just as quiet, but with a questioning tone.

Standing in the shadows of the room, he turned his face to her, and smiled, a smile of madness. It didn't there chill her to the bone. She had to be strong. And prideful.

For them.

Rolling her head, wincing as she did, glared at Mukuro with _brute force_. Somehow, don't ask. The temperature then in the room _dropped_ considerably. _Silence was heard_. Every breath was heard, despite the rain pelting the windows, nor the beeping of the heart monitor mattered.

Nothing did.

OoOoO

oOoOo

Mukuro's eyes swept the pale ghost like figure sprawled across the hospital cot. Tied up with tubes and such. His face _morphed_ into a mask of disgust. Things like this, ugh, just brought memories flooding back to his head. Experiments. Blood. The _pool of blood _around him, the_ splatter_ of it _whipping _the wall...

Observing her closely, his eyes slowly irked up, noting all the scars that were visible... And the skin that was bare, he then reached her neck, scars and stitches and all lazed onto her skin. His eyes flicked up to her face. An angelic face, but yet it could match up to Satan's...

Like right now.

Her one eye glare that she mustered up _brought chills to his back._ Goosebumps he could feel, were forming on his arms.

'W-what a powerful figure... She must not be underestimated...' He could see, not even having to fight her, _right now_, but

just feeling the aura she was giving off.

_Amplifying _his own, it seemed that you could now see your breath. Not averting his eyes from the the single eye, he couldn't see the frost becoming on the window. Nor the electrifying tension between them. And he was most likely 2 meters away.

He was proud to say that he wasn't a foe of her's only _once_, but, now a rival. A teacher, or assistant of her's. As she was the same to him too.

A win-win situation. That happened in prison. Ah. It was seemingly long, yet so short. Somewhat a vacation. Spurring back to reality, he kept up this staring contest.

A battle of pride honour and whatever was on the line. If one was to back out, they should be forever ashamed of themselves.

Mukuro couldn't help but give a smile of madness once again, thus setting off Sakura's smile of insanity. A battle of craziness. Or illusions.

He was one after all, just checking in on her. And seeing her in such a state. His eyes flashed a bit of disgust. It was pitying to see her in such a state. What made her not fight her fullest?

There must have been something wrong. He never saw her fight seriously. And when she was sparring with him, he was

pushed to his limit.

And she wasn't even trying. It was a sad thing to see. Him,_ Mukuro Rokudou_ _pushed to his limit! _

It seemed like hours, just looking into her one eye. Did she know? No, most likely not. And is she did, she wouldn't are believe it. His pineapple hair swayed in the air current.

His red eye blazed for a moment, just as she stuck up the middle finger at him. Was it because he was _pitying _her? How sad.

You could cut the tension in the room with a needle. But if that happened...

Let's just say, it would be like fighting Byakuran and trying to save the world _again_. But like 300000000x worst. So, yep, don't want that happenin'.

That would be too much stress on poor Tsuna, that he would be growing grey hair by the age 19! Poor kid.

OoOoO

oOoOo

Sakura then did something unexpected, she spoke.

"Um, well, uh, how long has it been? Haven't we've been going at this, hm, well probably over 30 min by now?" She fidgeted. She felt so weak underneath his stare.

It was so anxious too. His eyes were lingering on a few areas a _bit too long. _Even if it was just a simple friendly (_as if)_ visit. Mukuro had the guts to even look startled when she said that.

Maybe it was because the temperature in the room just got a bit warmer and comfortable? Hm, maybe. Just maybe...

"Most likely. But I never expected you to be stuck in the hospital," he stood up straighter, lurking towards her cot. Just as he got closer, he lifted her chin up, making her look into his eyes.

Courage. Determination.

Still holding her chin, he smirked. Why? Her dearest seal was visible.

"Do you know," he leaned forward, making her feel every breath, "Your seal is visible? My dearest Sakura, you don't know

how much of an _drug _you are like to me, do _you?_"

Sakura squirmed in her bed. Oh how she wished she could do something. But nope. Nothing. Not now at least. Stupid nurses. Attaching her to tubes. Like that it'll ever help.

But the thing is, just _how _close Mukuro was to her. His nose slightly touching hers. She swallowed hard. This wasn't her best days was it.

"H-how am I such a _drug _to _you?_ Aren't you like the drug to that girl, whose called...Ugh, what was her name again?" Pausing to think, totally ignoring Mukuro. "Ah! Her name it was Comb, no, Chrome! Right?" She smiled cheekily as she pushed the dumbfounded Mukuro away.

Her cheeky smile brought a small smile to his mouth somehow. Ah, her smiles will always be contagious. Ignoring her question, he let go of her gently, but before he rubbed her nose with his.

Smirking at her blushing face, he gave her a peck on the forehead, before strolling away casually.

All Sakura could do was watch his leaving back, it was the same as before. But with each different people! She, no she could _never _let that happen again! She had to do something!

"W-wait! Mukuro... When will be the next time I see you? For real!" She didn't care if she was shouting, or even blushing, she just needed to know.

Looking bad, he smirked victoriously, before saying 2 words that was left drifting in the air as he faded away into nothingness.

"_Who knows." _

Those 2 same words lingered in the room long after they were spoken. It just showed how effective words could be. Especially if they are continuously ringing in your head. Constantly.

Why? Was it because he was flirting with her playfully?

Nah... Maybe it was just to show how great their relationship was? Sure...? No, it wouldn't be. It couldn't be. If it was love than the consequences and then...! Ugh. so much to handle with love. Sakura just wasn't ready for commitment.

She had done it before, and yet, it was never returned. Stupid ugly asshole. Getting tired of the plain ceiling that had no life, she turned to the pitter patter window.

Rain was beautiful. Peaceful, and yet melancholy.

It just filled up Sakura of what she needed. Reminiscing about the past, a sharp pain brought her spiralling back to reality.

Right in her seal. It felt as if it was burning. Gripping her forehead in pain, she bit her lip. Pains from other spots were coming to be. That was until her lungs felt as if it was going to pop. Like a innocent balloon.

Gripping her forehead fiercely, she didn't realize the seals on her back were forming something. A mirror. That reflected something. Something dark, symbols...? No. Never, it was worse. A contract.

_With the God of Death himself._

_"W-what is this nonsense!"_

_"Oh, you didn't know? Just wait, naive one. You have something that __**we **__want."_

_"We? Who is this 'we' you've been talking about?"_

_"Curiosity killed the cat."_

_"Satisfaction brought it back."_

_"Revenge took it back."_

_"...What do you want from me?"_


End file.
